sword_art_online_memory_defragfandomcom-20200213-history
Events
'Notice: Do not remove links = Event Quests (In-depth event details) = Current Events Event Quests * Equipment Creation Event * Character Introduction Quests * Ordinal Scale: Episode 0 Ranked *New Breed!? Tremendous Dog Fairy! Multi-Event * N/A Story Unlock *Hello New Me *Awesome Newbie Gacha's * Medal Scout * Reawakened Memories - Ordinal Scale * The Vernal Memory of Uniform * Another Gun Gale Online * Furry Morphin' Time * SAO Game 5th Anniversary - Skill Vote Scout PvP Events * The 2nd Bullet of Bullets Break Battles * N/A Floor Clearing *N/A Others * Character (?) Introduction Quest: CM Memorial Special Version * Defensive War - Magic Gems of the Forest Past Events *Daily Quests is not included* Event Quests * Grand Quest of the Top-Ranked * [[The Burning Caverns * The Fairy Daughter * Invitation from Fairyland * Survival Battle on Dessert * Happy birthday Leafa!! * Happy Birthday Sinon! * Happy Birthday Yuuki! * Shadowy Castle In the Night * Happy birthday Liz * PIRATES of ALO * Happy Birthday Asuna! * Happy Birthday Kirito! * Happy Birthday Silica! * Beware the Kobold Trickster * Consecutive Break Battle * Fierce Fight in Sand Ranked * Ordinal Scale Episode 0 * Backed by the Cheer of My Daughter * Demon Conqueror of Alfheim * PopStar Online * Demon Conqueror of Alfheim (Fixed Version) * The Mother-Daughter Bond * Rage of Salamanders * Meteor Showers The Goddess of Battle * Inherited Tradition - A Priest's Will * Carol Under the Starry Sky *Dragon's Den (Guild) *Passionate Pure Hearts: Valentines Day Frenzy Story Unlock * The Stage and Cat Fairy * Queen of Chef * Longing for Sailor Suit * Stars Orbit the Hopes of Another World * Get up Nerve in virtual world * The Mother-Daughter Bond * Black Flame in BackWater * Flowers in the Wilderness (Revival) *A Dark Plot Against Fliers Gachas * Start Dash Scout Updated! ALO & GGO Characters at Increased Scout Rates! * Start Dash Scout Updated! HS & LS Characters at Increased Scout Rates! * ALO Reborn Scout Begins! * ALO Reborn Scout Updated! 2x Chances for Kirito or Asuna * ALO Reborn Weapon Arrival! * Start Dash Scout Begins! * Start Dash Scout Updated! SAO Characters at Increased Scout Rates! * Start Dash New Weapon Arrival! * Hooray★LOVE Cheers * Spring Breeze Hina-Matsuri Festival * Deadly Beautiful Kunoichi * "Like" an Idol * Blooming School Life * Alicization: The Knights Encounter * Princess from the Virtual World * To Your Heart! Maid in Balmy Breeze * The Accelerating Reality: Ordinal Scale * Integration Beginning: Alicization * Beautiful Girls Playing in the Water * Poetry of Constellation * 5★ Upgrade Vote Scout * Mace Character Enhancement Scout * White Christmas Footsteps in the Snow * Sweet Chocolatiere: Melt Your Sweetheart! * Leaning on You * Dream Circus: Breathtaking Performances * Fatal Bullet- Unstoppable Force * Sweet Sweet Honey- Valentine's Day Special * Moonlight Halloween Parade * Happy Halloween Night * Baton of Friendship! Sports Festival Floor Clearing * The Two-Headed Monster Break Battles * Consecutive Break Battle Arbiter PvP Events * The 1st Bullet of Bullets Others * Presents for Pre-Registration! * Release Anniversary Campaign! * Limited Number of Times Quest Additional Info More Detailed Headings will be added in the future, such as Character Introduction Quests, Daily Quests, Character Events and other Time-Limited Events. Score Reward Point System Category:Lists